


feeling divine

by Anonymous



Series: the knismollymauk agenda [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Sex, Religion Kink, Tickling, if god says you gotta get tickled and edged out of your mind who are you to argue, listen. Just take this, sex by proxy, some light recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Worshipping the Traveler isn't like worshipping other gods.Mollymauk helps.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre/The Traveler
Series: the knismollymauk agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	feeling divine

**Author's Note:**

> this artist i follow has an "all tieflings are knismos" agenda and it's catching

It's not infrequent - on their stray rest days, when the Mighty Nein take a moment to wander whatever town they're in - that Jester finds Molly and asks him to help her worship.

The Traveler, of course, goes in for nothing so pedestrian as church services. And hey, to her credit, Jester isn't the least embarrassed about it. Beau gets furiously flustered over this sort of thing. Caleb usually goes through about ten shades of red at the mere suggestion. Jester, though, she just prances into Molly's room at the inn, drapes herself tummy-up over his lap as he's sitting on the side of his bed, and demands,

"Tickle me!"

Molly smiles down at her and rests his hand on her side, gently pinching to get a twitch and a squeak out of her. "You want a hit first?" The room was already thick with smoke when she came in. He likes to spend at least half of his off days like this.

"Mm," Jester sighs, nodding. She squirms in delight as he keeps tickling her side. Not laughing yet, just smiling widely, but - that'll come.

Molly lets her sit up and passes her his bowl. Once she's done exhaling, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her snug into his chest. She's already giggling, and when he digs his fingers into her sides, her laughter rises up quicker. Molly grins as he scribbles his fingers all over her tummy, barely protected by her thin cotton shirt.

There's a reason Jester comes to the other tiefling in the party, after all. Molly  _ loves _ doing this.

Over time, he's categorized all of Jester's reactions, and he works his way through them with glee. Tickling her plump tummy, for example, makes her melt against him in a helpless stream of giggles. There's a spot just under her ribs that makes her snort and nuzzle closer. When Molly kneads at her soft sides, she struggles in vain against his grip, and when he squeezes at either side of her ribs in turn, she jerks back and forth involuntarily, with wordless little whines of protest at the tease.

When he sneaks his fingers up under her shirt to flutter against her lower back, Jester cries out and startles up out of his lap. She hops from foot to foot, smile still dancing around her lips.

"Jester," Molly chides.

"Sorry, sorry - you know what that spot does!"

"Mm," says Molly. "But I can't keep tickling you if you can't stay still." He's grinning, though. They have this conversation  _ every time, _ and it always ends the same way.

"We-ll," Jester sighs, stretching out the syllable. "You'll just… have to…"

Molly scoots over and pats the sheets next to him. Jester beams and flops facedown, folding her arms above her head. Molly shifts over to sit on the backs of her thighs, pinning her fairly effectively, and rucks up her shirt to bare her lower back.

When he dances his fingers over the smooth blue skin, she starts  _ really _ laughing, loud and unashamed. She starts writhing in earnest now, too. Fortunately, there's no way for her to really get away like this, so Molly just keeps tormenting her. He keeps skittering his fingers over her back with one hand, and moves the other up to her ribcage, pressing his fingers into the grooves between her ribs in quick rhythm. She squirms wildly at that. When Molly glances up, she's gripping his headboard with both hands to keep her trembling arms up.

It's cute, honestly. Molly  _ knows _ she loves every minute of this, and yet she can't stop herself from involuntary, desperate squirming. He leaves her upper body alone for a moment and turns around. Her toes are already curling in anticipation.

Molly won't give her that  _ quite _ yet, though. Instead, he pushes up her skirt most of the way, baring her deep blue thighs. Jester catches her breath as Molly pauses.

But he can't resist for that long. He flutters his fingers right beneath her butt, where it always makes her shriek, and then works his way downwards. When he gets to the backs of her knees, he has to sit on her ankles instead to keep her from kicking.

_ "No," _ he scolds gently.

"Sorry," Jester giggles, sounding not sorry at all. "I can't help it- _ ahahahaha!" _

That's Molly tickling all around each knee, even squeezing his fingers down between her kneecaps and the bed to prod and pinch. Jester's struggles are weakening rapidly. Molly strokes the back of her knee once more, and then pauses. "More?"

"Duh!" she says. She's facedown, but Molly can hear her smile. "Did I tell you to stop? Go, go!"

Molly snorts. She's such a brat. "You're lucky you're cute," he tells her, swirling his fingers around.

"I know!" says Jester, and then dissolves into giggles again.

She's ticklish all down her calves, around her ankles. Molly takes one little blue foot in his hand and pulls back her toes.

Jester whimpers a little. Molly chuckles, low and wicked, and digs in.

He starts right under her toes, holding them firmly in place as his fingers play between them. He tickles down either side of her sole, and drags his nails all over the top of her foot. He tickles all around her heel and the ball of her foot, and then finally settles in to scribble up and down her sole. There's a spot on her instep that always sends jolts up her pinned leg, and Molly lingers there, scritching tickly circles into her skin.

(He pretends, for now at least, that he can't hear the little  _ oh _ s that find their way into her laughs as he tickles there.)

Jester's laughing hard enough to shake his bed, and Molly's grinning, too - he can't help it any more than she can. When he finally lets go of her foot and turns to the other one, he rubs it firmly for a few minutes first, warming her up. It isn't intended to tickle, but she's twitching anyway, and Molly can hear little giggles bubbling up from behind him.

"Stop squirming, now," he tells her, both hands cupping her foot.

He wiggles his nails up her instep as he does, and Jester  _ wails. _ "I  _ cahahahan't!" _

Cute. Really cute.

Molly does lay off after a while, once she's too exhausted to even struggle very much anymore. When he turns around, Jester is turning over to lie on her back. There's a heavy heat in her eyes, something beyond just laughter.

"Molly," Jester says. "He's near."

"Oh?" says Molly.

Gently, he parts her legs, rucks up her skirt.

She isn't wearing underwear. Typical. And she's soaked halfway down her inner thighs. Also typical.

There's nothing romantic between him and Jester, not at all - but Molly likes this. He likes tickling, and he likes making Jester laugh, and, hell, he likes holding someone close and getting them off without feeling like he's doing it out of some desperate need to feel wanted. He rubs light circles into her clit with his thumb, almost soft enough to tickle, definitely soft enough to tease. With his other hand, he tickles up one chubby thigh, then the other. Jester's laughs mix freely with her little moans.

Honestly, though, the tickling is Molly's favorite part. He strokes up and down her slit, tickling her inner lips as his fingers grow slick. He tickles the crook at the top of her thigh, playing over the sensitive tendon there. Jester's noises rise higher and more desperate, and soon, she's patting at his hair in warning. "Molly-"

"Close?" he murmurs.

_ "Yeah," _ says Jester.

At first, Molly wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or her god when she said that. He's learned since that they go hand in hand.

"Well, then," he says. "Let's get to it."

He pushes her skirt all the way up around her waist, leaving her sprawled bare. Squeezing up and down one thigh makes her giggle through her moans as he rubs her clit firmly. Her free leg quivers, kicks at the air a little. Molly watches carefully - she's  _ just _ starting to break-

Molly pulls his hand away, leaving Jester crying out and humping the air.

"Oh, you're evil," Jester accuses, breathless. There's no bite to it, she's still smiling silly, but Mollymauk smirks back at her anyway. He slides two fingers in, but doesn't move them.

_ "He _ likes it, though, eh?"

The answer is a sudden shocked gasp, and then an eruption of helpless, ticklish laughter. Jester wriggles frantically, and where her shirt is rucked up, Molly can see the slight impressions of phantom fingers dancing over her tummy and sides, squeezing at her hip bones, sneaking up towards her chest. "Mm -  _ oh _ \- heh - heheh -  _ ah-" _

If Molly moves his hand right now, she'll come, so he scoops her up into his lap and just lets her rock and squirm on his fingers as the Traveler takes over her torment. He does join in for a moment, trying to follow the impressions of the Traveler's fingers, but when the god's hands move down towards her legs, Molly slips his hand up the back of her shirt, trailing his fingers up and down her back where she's most ticklish.

Jester shrieks a little at that, and, as she spasms, grinds down against his palm. She's kicking her legs wildly. When Molly glances downward, she's curling her toes against immaterial tickling. She buries her giggles in his shoulder. Molly crooks up his fingers a few times, massaging her sweet spot til her moans rise to a crescendo. Then he goes right back to tickling, leaving her to pant and rut against his still hand.

_ This _ is what satisfies Jester's god faster than any other. Watching her teased, tormented, worn out with tickling and edging at both Molly's hands and his own. Jester has asked him to go for  _ hours _ before, usually working her up to the edge and easing off til she's begging, once in a while pushing her into orgasm after orgasm on his and her god's nimble fingers.

It's the closest Molly has ever really felt to getting religion.

The Traveler always likes her feet, and Molly watches goosebumps race up Jester's legs as she tries in vain to protect them. She curls her toes, presses her soles against Molly's sheets - but the Traveler's immaterial fingertips aren't stopped, and she shrieks in frustration. Molly pets gently at her g-spot, watches her kick at the air to no avail.

"I feel like I should be taking notes," he observes. He's as good at tickling as any respectable tiefling, but the Traveler is on another level.

_ "You _ don't need to get any meaner!" Jester gasps, breathless.

Molly feels her heat pulse around his fingers, though, and just laughs at her. "Lying's a sin, you know."

"Oh, and I'm  _ so _ unholy-"

Molly squeezes her side, then again. Jester squeaks each time, like a toy. He grins and settles in to tickle her ribs, sending her into fits of laughter and rocking on his hand. Judging by the noises from below, the Traveler is tickling her knees now, squeezing at that spot right above her knee that always pushes her close to the edge.

Sure enough, she composes herself enough to plead, "Oh, Molly, my clit, please, I'm close-"

"You know I'm not going to make you come," he murmurs back.  _ "I'm _ just going to make you really want to."

_ "Molly-" _

"Mm, no. Ask  _ him." _

_ "Traveler," _ Jester begs,  _ "Traveler! _ Oh -  _ oh, _ he's-"

The ghost of a hand brushes against Molly's wrist. He feels the Traveler rubbing at her clit, feels her body curling taut and her walls throbbing around his thrusting fingers-

Jester cries out and finally comes, moaning something garbled and incomprehensible about the Traveler as she shakes apart. Molly holds her firmly through it, keeping her helpless in dedication to her god.

She quiets, and Molly kisses her damp forehead, and the divinity in the room fades as quickly as it came. He stills his hand inside her for a while afterwards, and tickles idly at her side while she comes down.

He knows better than to pull out, though. Sure enough, once Jester has come back to herself enough to snicker at the tickling, her hips start twitching down against him all over again. Molly makes her come again, and then once more after that, just for the hell of it. The last one leaves her moaning and wordless, one hand thrusting into her mercilessly, the other working just as cruelly under her arm.

After she's done, he lays her down on his pillows, like a sacrament on an altar.

"Okay!" Jester declares after she's recovered. She sits up, looking energized, and turns to Molly.

Molly sits back on his heels, starting to get that squirmy feeling in the pit of his stomach. This -  _ this _ \- is the other reason he's so willing to do this.

"Satisfied?" he asks, pretending he doesn't know what's coming.

He can't hide the squeeze of his arms against his sides, though. Jester notices, grins. "I am! But the Traveler…"

Molly shifts. Jester giggles, wicked.

He - well, he - he doesn't  _ dislike _ it, quite the opposite, he's a tiefling, isn't he - and the Traveler demands fairness in his trickery - it's just that - whereas Jester is utterly shameless, never so much as a blush - Molly is - well, he's stoned enough to feel everything threefold, but honestly, it's not even that, it's - even if he were  _ sober, _ he - he's - he's just  _ very- _

"Your turn," says Jester, and pounces - and Molly's already sputtering out laughter before she even starts tickling.


End file.
